


War Game戦爭游戏

by key0705



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key0705/pseuds/key0705





	War Game戦爭游戏

祝莺老师生日快乐,递生贺粮!!

预警:黑手党背景/温泉play/微流血描述

观看时请不要带脑子+OOC!!

***

"I gotta get you tonight. "

***

TT按着手臂,靠在墙边呛咳了一声。

"嘶…被摆一道了……"

他挪开手掌查看自己被子弹擦过的伤口,整齐的西装因为爆炸而扑了一身灰头土脸,谁知一波爆炸还没完,被潜伏在暗处伺机而动的杀手给得逞,姑且没有大碍,但受伤的是右手臂,大概不方便持枪反击了。

枪战还在继续,机枪哒哒哒的连击声听得教人心慌,不过TT並不因此紧张,就是……也不晓得是哪一个黑帮先动的手。

——该不会是那个混蛋……

黏腻的血液染湿了他的掌心和袖子,于是索性拿出了小刀将袖子下半部割下来绑在伤口上止血。回去会被骂太胡来了吧,不过TT並不打算联络自己的两位哥哥。

这是一家日式旅馆,多数人员包括无关的服务生和一般民众应该在几日前都已经撤出,不会波及到人。起先只是很正常的几个黑帮会谈,作为代表人的TT便带着几名下属出席,直到这儿都还很平常。

但在看见BTT似笑非笑的脸时,他顿时警铃大作。

有种不祥的预感——当时才这么想,居然就应验了。

毕竟BTT出现在这儿也不是意外,算是半个对立方的黑帮也在这里进行例行会谈,以隐祕度来说,这儿作为黑帮集合地真的是个好地点,就算打起来把这里夷平也用不着担心。

为什么是半个对立方?谁知道表面上暂时和平相处的人会在什么时候为了什么理由交恶,即使装作和平的样貌,本质上归根究底,他们依然是黑帮。

而稍早两派人马碰头时,较为激进的几个小黑帮立刻就闹了起来,相对淡然处之的几个大黑帮上前劝架才没有动真格。

至少不是现在,帮着拉架的TT从几位权势都高的头子脸上读出了这样的讯息,知道他们这是打算在会谈过后,确认哪些人已不是自己人再接着动手,这些人可不是满脸横肉只知道打打杀杀的无头苍蝇,通常都是面上和煦、笑里藏刀的人精,懂得分辨情势,並且适时保持冷静。

站在对面的BTT不动声色,只管用一张难以捉摸的微笑,像是隔岸观火,一切对他来说不过是场闹剧。事实上确实是场闹剧吧,以BTT的权力来说,只有別人攀附他,这样的合作会谈,他是不需要的。TT皱了皱眉,即使有交战的风险依然如此从容的人,是目前他们黑帮最大的敌手。

BTT从TT隸属的黑帮手上夺取了赌场管理权,大量魔族进驻使得TT这方不得已只好撤出原先驻守在哈梅尔的势力,尽管BTT没闹出乱子,他也肩负着从BTT手上夺回管理权的任务。

毕竟BTT好歹是他的负面体。

现在……先別说该怎么从BTT手上夺回管理权的合同,连人身安全都是个问题。耳朵里的通讯器早已没了讯号,和下属断了连系的TT打算先在旅馆房间藏起来,至于要查出哪方先动的手、又是怎么动手的,也是之后的事……

反正要是发现了是BTT搞的鬼,他也不会手下留情。

***

硝烟弥漫的走廊上一个人都没有,TT方才受了伤便躲在后院,因此没有被捲进水深火热的枪淋弹雨,破败的纸门和木地板都是一个个弹坑,不过以情势上来说,貌似没有人死亡,是件好事但也说不上好事,敌方越多,自己的境地就越危险。

杀手也许还在埋伏,TT从草丛间矮身穿越过半个后院,来到旅馆的另一头,这儿受到的影响小,大多数都聚集在另一边等待出手的机会,可是TT负伤没有胜算,因此没有冒险留在危机四伏的修罗场。

进入房间后他的神经才稍稍放松了一点,这儿很静,要是没有黑帮的争斗,倒是挺适合当作来度假,好好享受一下没有龙争虎鬥的宁静——最后还是变成这样了。

他把自己藏在房间后面的露天温泉池旁,藉着温泉池水洗去伤处干涸的血液,黏在身上的布料立刻被泉水泡得湿软,拆开来也不会因为撕扯到伤口而再次向外冒血。

但还是挺疼的。

伤口深度虽然不及骨头,但也算贯穿了手臂,TT忍着一阵一阵的刺痛,从房间翻出了医药箱。

此时他听见了一丝动静,无声地隐没在进入房间看不见的黑暗角落,拿出腰际上的枪随时准备扣下扳机。虽然不是个左撇子,至少这种距离的静态瞄准是没有问题的。

纸门被拉开以后没有人进来,就这么保持着敞开的样子,TT思索了一下,是搜查的杀手经过了没发现自己么……

"在这里对吧,TT?"

TT握枪的左手一颤,松懈下来的神经再次绷紧。

是BTT。

"我不会做出伤害你的事情哦——所以先別一脸戒备嘛。"BTT说完就踏入了室内,顺手带上了纸门,身上的衣物一点儿没脏,甚至都没有乱,平整得就像他依然是来参加一场会议,而非一场注定腥风血雨的斗争。

全身而退么?真危险。

BTT在房间内观望了一阵,面上仍弯着一脸笑,看不出有什么情绪波动。"你来这里做什么?找我有事?"TT问道。

"这不是担心你受伤了么?要是你受伤,我会多心痛啊。"

TT沉默半惝,才不信他的鬼话。

也不知道BTT目前对自己来说会不会造成更大的伤害,现在依言放下警戒是绝对不可能的,于是TT便丟出了一句话,以测试对方的反应。"我的确受伤了,你出去,你在这里我根本不能包扎。"

当然包扎是其次,主要是看BTT的神色变化,若是对方表现出不在乎的态度,半点讶异都没有,那么他会受伤想必也在BTT的预料之中;若是对方表露出关心的模样,不论是不是在演戏,他也可以顺着演下去。

总之,千万不能轻易懈怠。

BTT的动作貌似就那么顿住了,随后准确地往TT所在的方向走来,面上不显一丝情绪,令TT更加警惕地  
观察BTT的反应,按在扳机上的手指慢慢收紧。

"哪里,"BTT半眼不瞧他手上的枪,只顾着搜索TT身上的伤,在看到那条光洁的手臂上刺目的一抹红,尽管不太明显,但他的脸色是顷刻就暗沉了下来。"痛么?知道是谁动的手?"

TT:"不,是暗枪,我没看到谁下手。"见BTT的目光暂且没从他的手臂移开,他接着问:"是哪一方先出手,你知道么?"

BTT牛头不对马嘴,"旅馆这一侧没有人,你要先泡个温泉再来处理伤口么?"

……谁泡得下去!

***

获得了温泉行程的TT感觉自己像是在逆境中作乐,明明好像不该这么悠閒自在,但回过神,他竟然已经换下了束手束脚的西装。

为了以防万一,他依旧把枪支藏在温泉石之间,以便自己躲在水里还是可以随时进行攻击。

上臂的伤口在浸入温泉池以后带来刺激性的疼痛,虽然是没什么用的资讯,不过在过来这家旅馆前听说这是碳酸泉的样子,可惜状况不容许他现在全然放松。

BTT倒是恢复了嘻皮笑脸的样子,坐在房外的木制地板上直朝他瞅。

洗个澡还能不能安生了,为什么总觉得不太平。

TT加快了手上洗去脏汙的动作,想尽快结束这莫名其妙的温泉体验。

树丛里亮着几盏晕黄色的灯,昏黑的夜色让人看不清一切,BTT凝视着水中被旖旎光泽笼罩的人,总觉得对方的戒备心用错了方向。

TT的身材本就较为纤细,打小就常被说像女孩子似的,因此他也就很认真地每天锻炼自己,现在这么一看,穿着西装看似弱不禁风的身体其实是结实的,柔韧又带有力量感,明明看着不似女性那般柔软,却让人有紧紧抱住他的冲动。

BTT静静滚了下喉结。

"你刚才还没回答我的问题,"TT背对着他,后背圆润的肩胛骨跟着他动作,宛如一对未成形的羽翼。"知道是哪方率先出手么?"

"是我们这边的人先挑衅的,不过——你们那边有几个地位比较高的很快就变了脸色,先动手了哦。没有看到他们脸上的表情真可惜呀,TT。"

"看样子他们之间,也许有什么隐情也说不定。"TT没有开口,不过动作显而易见地慢了下来,陷入了思考。

没有人伤亡的枪战、潜藏于寂静的厮杀,BTT的说词听起来就多了几分可疑之处,若真有什么"隐情",事到如今,大动干戈以后却按兵不动岂不是太奇怪了么?甚至也不见两派有见面谈判的迹象……

受伤的只有自己,简直就像是——

像是套好路的一样。

"终于发现了?"BTT慢悠悠地走到泉水边,TT瞬间反应了过来,从石缝中拿起枪的手却不听话的难以对焦。"有'隐情'的一直都是我们两个人,我也确实没有亲手伤害你,制造伤口不过是为了让泉水的效果发挥呢。"

TT瘫坐在水中,渐渐发软的身体没办法发力,从手臂伤处扩散的热度开始蔓延至全身,再往下腹处迁移。

"我想要你,TT。"

水雾弥漫间,他竟从BTT的拥抱中,捕捉到自己身体漫涌上来的快意。

***

湿润的睫羽悬着细密的水珠,模糊了一点面前那人的笑意,TT忿然地咬着牙,他被BTT安抚似的锁在身前,两只手指在他的后面反覆进出着。

这不是他们俩第一次发生关系,BTT也维持着一贯的风格设下陷阱静待猎物上勾,但如此大费周章搞这么一出,倒是第一次。他猜不透BTT的心思,也无心去瞭解一个把自己拐到温泉里来做的变态这次脑子又有什么坑。

TT按着BTT的肩膀试图挪动屁股躲开在他体内作乱的两指,但除了增加手指顶到让他浑身虚软的点上之外,发挥不了什么作用,只能用人为刀俎我为鱼肉来比喻他的处境了。

BTT欣然地利用他逐渐停止挣扎、半放弃的顺从,更加肆意地作弄,时不时碰碰他甬道里的腺点,激出TT湛蓝色的双瞳盈溢出更多破碎的水光,充满怒意的瞪视都被情慾的潮红浸染出了嗔怪般的媚意。

当然TT也知道自己脸上的表情大概不够到位,压抑着呻吟不说,还洩愤般在BTT的颈侧咬了几口。

BTT非但没有在意,甚至亲暱地在他小巧圆润的耳珠上轻舔,沿着外轮廓亲吻,颇有着温存的意味,再慢慢往TT的唇上得寸进尺。

性器抵在臀缝间轻蹭使TT颧骨上的赤红蒸腾得更加厉害,烧得他感觉自己都能在脸上煎个蛋,那根硬挺在手指撤离后强势地堵上了肉粉色的穴口,迟迟不肯进去,BTT感觉到了那个小口收缩了几下,居然有把性器前端往里吞的趋势。

"你的身体可真想我啊,TT——"

"…我听你……胡扯…呜啊……!"

BTT在延续的尾音间抬起TT的臀肉,岔开的双腿被掛在了肩上,失去平衡感的TT只能攥紧BTT的手臂,可这么一来,某个即将相连的部位都能看得一清二楚。

高高仰起头的肉柱缓缓被嵌进穴口,湿滑的阴茎有了泉水的润滑更为方便的没入了大半根,BTT只感觉说不出的舒爽,阔別许久的小嘴在他的下身一吸一咬的,血性与破坏欲令他有些想要狠狠肏进去,逼出这个倔强的人的泪水。

尽根挺入时,TT柔软似水地伏在BTT肩上喘息,后者握住他那根颜色浅淡,因为几乎未曾抚慰过而尚且稚嫩的性器,随下身律动慢慢抚弄了起来。

双重快感冲击下,TT还记得要憋住自己喉口断续漏出的低吟,涌动的热水好像在这样的活塞运动下被挤入肠道再被带出体外,是从未有过的体验。

这一切都是充满矛盾的诡局,掌握在BTT手里的把戏,从见面时第一个扬起的微笑开始,游戏便已经展开,哪些是真话、哪些又是谎言,甚至连同自己这样一再自甘堕落的行为也许都在BTT的预料里。

如今展露着恰到好处又机关算尽的柔情,剧烈动搖着人心。

BTT将人压在泉水边较为平坦的岩石,一下一下由水里向上顶,蹂躏着湿软的蜜穴,再被里头的吸附力诱发出更强烈的索求欲,把自己硬得发疼的性器往更深处送。

TT全身泛粉,温泉的温度居高不下,在狂放的性爱下意识都是晕乎的,全身上下仅有被BTT堵住了关口不让他释放的地方是难受的,他揪住BTT后颈处的碎发,人的皮肤是舒服的,他渴望更亲密的肌肤相贴。

"BTT………呃……慢、慢点…"

交叠的躯体已经陷入了令人迷乱的慾望陷阱,BTT放开了手上对TT的桎梏,星星点点的白浊溅了些在TT自己的脸上,眼睛里都是雾矇矇的水氣。

BTT揉捏着白腻的大腿肉,吻着TT走入室内。

上岸时TT的头脑还有点昏,被放在榻榻米上时因为BTT下身的抽离发出了一点点不满、不餍足的哼鸣,暗暗夹紧了BTT的后腰,想要再次被填满。

BTT替他将黏在脸上湿漉漉的鬓发挽到耳后,啵滋一声从肉穴里拔出了阴茎,问道:"想要我做什么,TT?"

"滚开。"

BTT俯身,志在必得的笑始终降不下去,挑着眉的模样看起来非常欠抽。TT感觉自己额际沁出了一层薄汗,滚烫的器物在他腿间刻意戳刺着双臀中的穴口,他连气息都有些不稳地別开脸。

胸腔躁动的心悸也是温泉的效果么?

他缓慢将脸转回去,为了掩饰自己求欢时的怯意,找到了BTT的嘴唇,报复性的咬破了对方的下唇,鲜血沾染在他的唇瓣上,与白皙光滑的脸部肌肤交衬出一种豔丽。

犹如添上了一抹自己的色彩,BTT勾唇,不可自抑的兴奋起来。

TT环住他的颈部,收紧以后往下带,直到额头和鼻尖都碰在一起,鼻息交缠。

接着,BTT听见他说:

"操我。"

***

早上醒来时,TT感觉自己好像从中间被折成两半。

零散的记忆已经足够说明了他们做得多激烈,简直把交手时的战火连天都搬到了床上,他甩掉那些令人耳热的回忆,忍着腰痠背痛坐起来。

那个人离开前替他在榻榻米上铺好了床被,清理现场到替自己穿上浴衣、吹头发这些事情无一不漏,上臂的伤处也很严谨的上了药包扎起来。TT摸了摸身边凹陷了一小块的被褥,彷彿昭示着这里前不久有人停留的痕迹。

接着他在枕边发现了一个米白色的信封。

信封装着的是两个月后在哈梅尔城中心举办的拍卖会邀请函,还有一张很有BTT风格的、潇洒中带有点力道的字体写下的便签。

"我很期待与你再次见面哟,TT。"

"顺带一提,你的内裤我就收下了☆"

TT嘴角抽了抽,恨不得立刻开着坦克把BTT扫射辗压一百万次,再把他丟进海里餵鲨鱼。

——那个混蛋!!

-FIN-

-小剧场-

BTT行前对下属下了些指令。

BTT:你們派一个人暗中对TT狙击,让他受个没办法举槍的伤口,但不能太严重让他不好恢复。另外安排一个人在每个温泉里下药。还有查出这次黑帮会议分别有哪些人会参与,我要你們通通变化成他们的脸扮演好他们。

下属內心:老板您这是强人所难。

BTT:(微笑)不容许任何、一点点的差错,否则你们知道下场。

下属內心:老板您这是丧心病狂!!!

完成任务以后。

正要下班(?)的下属们路过了老板和任务对象所在的房间。

并且听見了一些不太和谐的声音。

下属內心哀痛:敢情老板您不惜威胁我們做到这种程度,就为了追老板娘么!!!

-FIN-

这是我花了一天匆匆忙忙趕出来的黑手党前篇(?)  
充满了对立肃杀的激情与肢体交媾的基情( ˋ ∀ ˊ )(不是

主要是写车但又不能遗漏了前情提要的剧情,所以我就放开了脑子塞了一个很瞎趴的陷阱(写完脑子整个都空了不知道后记该从何解释,漏洞感觉好多但大脑死机一时又挑不出问题),正篇我会好好写的……(卑微

補一句其实黑帮会议里,就连TT的手下都是BTT的人马变了张脸,我事后才想起所以加不进去了,不然BTT还得解释一堆……当然是直接开干了啊!!(×

总之能看懂多少就算多少吧!!(出去

再说一次莺老师生日快乐!!(*。>Д<)o゜♡

-8/12補小剧场。


End file.
